This invention relates to the field of biotechnology and, in particular, to specific promoter sequences and promoter control element sequences which are useful for the transcription of polynucleotides in a host cell or transformed host organism.
One of the primary goals of biotechnology is to obtain organisms, such as plants, mammals, yeast, and prokaryotes having particular desired characteristics or traits. Examples of these characteristic or traits abound and may include, for example, in plants, virus resistance, insect resistance, herbicide resistance, enhanced stability or additional nutritional value. Recent advances in genetic engineering have enabled researchers in the field to incorporate polynucleotide sequences into host cells to obtain the desired qualities in the organism of choice. This technology permits one or more polynucleotides from a source different than the organism of choice to be transcribed by the organism of choice. If desired, the transcription and/or translation of these new polynucleotides can be modulated in the organism to exhibit a desired characteristic or trait. Alternatively, new patterns of transcription and/or translation of polynucleotides endogenous to the organism can be produced. Both approaches can be used at the same time.